


Happily Never After

by ulionich



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/M, Ксенофилия?, Первая брачная ночь, Перевод, Чудовище не превратилось в человека, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulionich/pseuds/ulionich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Я люблю тебя, Белль”, – говорит он, и его большие коричневые лапы нежно обнимают её лицо, пока он медленно входит в неё. Его когти врезаются в кровать совсем рядом, но она знает, что ей самой они никогда не навредят.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Never After

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happily Never After](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/126387) by dancinbutterfly. 



Белль достаточно того, что он жив. Достаточно, что он встаёт на лапы и позволяет ей помочь ему добрести до замка. Достаточно, что никто не заставляет её уйти и не удерживает от того, чтобы спрятаться с ним в гнезде из одеял и простыней.

Её отец находит священника, чтобы обвенчать их, когда она объясняет, что не собирается уходить. Он мог бы попытаться отговорить её от обременения себя монстром, но не решается разбить ей сердце. Священник слеп, и её отец удостоверяется, что Чудовище к нему не прикоснётся, пока тот благословляет их перед лицом Бога. Он старается не рычать слишком громко, а она делает вид, будто не замечает его разочарования в том, что даже свадьба не помогает снять проклятие.

Ей ужасно неловко перед слугами, но она вынуждена признать, что он нравится ей таким. Его руки чрезвычайно осторожны, когда он раздевает её. Подушечки его пальцев по-кошачьи жёсткие и их лёгкое прикосновение к её груди вызывают дрожь, и соски затвердевают. Она старается избегать его клыков, когда он целует её, но даже при всей осторожности это заставляет её пылать.

Пока он нависает над ней, ей кажется, будто она накрыта подвижным, любящим меховым одеялом. Ей становится щекотно, когда он перемещается ниже по её телу, и он смеётся вместе с ней, а потом вдруг начинает лизать её между бёдер. И на кротчайшее из мгновений ей становится любопытно, каким он мог быть до проклятия, если бы делал такое с другими женщинами, но тут его длинный, ловкий язык проникает в неё, скользя и змеясь туда и обратно и вокруг, пока она не теряет самообладание, ослеплённая удовольствием и почти полностью онемевшая. Она остаётся тяжело дышащей и удивлённой. В её книгах никогда не говорилось о таком.

“Я люблю тебя, Белль”, – говорит он, и его большие коричневые лапы нежно обнимают её лицо, пока он медленно проталкивается в неё. Его когти врезаются в кровать позади неё, но она знает, что ей самой они никогда не навредят. 

Она пропускает пальцы сквозь мех на его морде, ласкает его рога и приглаживает то, что по её мнению является его гривой, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься. Ей больно. Жгуче. Кажется, будто в любую секунду её разорвёт надвое.

“Я тоже люблю тебя”, бормочет она и пытается потерять себя в синеве его глаз. Он намного больше неё, невероятно огромен, и она не знает, как всё может получиться, но желает, чтобы получилось. Ей это необходимо. Она добьётся того, что всё получится. Она всегда была решительной девушкой.

Однако всё это становится ненужным, когда жгучая боль вдруг уходит и сменяется горячим скольжением. Он гортанно рычит, и порождённая этим вибрация заставляет дрожать её саму, и она точно знает, что всё получится.

Она смотрит на его морду, пока он двигает бёдрами вперёд и назад. Его тело сильное и крепкое, оттенки коричневого и рыжего плывут перед её глазами, и она чувствует, как внутри неё растёт удовольствие, – словно с его языком, но немного по-другому, глубже и насыщеннее.

Он разжимает кулак, обхватывавший раскрошенное дерево кроватной спинки, и с аккуратностью большей, чем её отец когда-либо проявлял при создании своих изобретений, он касается её чуть выше места, где их тела соединились. Кончиками пальцев он чертит маленькие круги до тех пор, пока она не тонет в удовольствии. Её туловище дугой выгибается над кроватью, и она прижимается ближе, вплотную к нему, стискивая руками его мех для того, чтобы их тела соединились ещё теснее. Она плачет, когда всё заканчивается, когда он рычит так громко, что потолок мелко дрожит и она может слышать, как слуги мечутся по коридорам. 

Он отстраняется и падает рядом с ней, его ладонь покоится на её мягком животе. Она поворачивается к нему и утыкает лицо в мех, чтобы спрятать свои слёзы, однако он чувствует их и отодвигается, стирая влагу с её лица обратной стороной пальца.

“Белль, ты в порядке? Я ранил тебя?”

“Нет”, – уверяет она. “Нет, всё было превосходно, но я никогда…”

“И я. Не с тех пор”. Край одного из его когтей мягко ложится на её губы. “Я лишь не могу поверить, что ты хочешь меня даже таким”.

“Ты мой муж”, – говорит Белль, будто это хорошее оправдание, хотя она и знает, что в деревне живут несколько десятков жён, не желающих своих мужей так, как она желает Чудовище. Не любящих их так, как она любит его.

“А ты моя жена”. – Он широко улыбается ей, весь такой с большущими зубами и шалыми глазами. От этого она смеётся и нежно касается меха на его виске. Он подставляется под эту ласковую руку и накрывает её своей. “Я так сожалею, что я не…”

“Нет”, – прерывает она, прижав пальцы к его тёмным губам. “Нет, не говори так. Мне достаточно тебя и такого. Более чем достаточно”.


End file.
